Assassin
by ImagineBrightxx
Summary: An Assassin has arrived on Pandora. She's searching for Jake Sully. She was sent by the RDA to kill him, but when she sees Jake... She realizes that she cant kill him. What can she do now? JakeSullyxOC
1. A Deal

************

************

********

****

A/N: Yay my second story! I just hope you enjoy. I'm not much of a fan of writing JakexOC stories but I'm going to try how this works. My deal is to update every month or earlier times like a few weeks but I tend to make a few long chapters. I want good feedback and if it's bad tell me how I can make it better just don't say bad shit about me! I WILL FIND YOU! Lol JK… seriously.  
Plus, if anyone starts out a story like mine I would get really angry but please asked if you want to use a story like mine. Thank you.

Summary: An Assassin has arrived on Pandora. She's searching for Jake Sully. She was sent by the RDA to kill but when she sees Jake… She realizes that she can't kill him. What can she do now? JakeSullyxOC

Little twist: Neytiri died when she gave birth to Jake's daughter that will be six through out this story.

Note: Take a close look at the name I have put down for the main character.

Chinese  
Translations:  
_Mā de!_- Shit!  
_Jiàofù_- Godfather  
_lǎoshī _- Teacher  
_Péngyǒu_- Friend  
_Yöngqì_- Courage  
_Zàijiàn_- Bye

************

MY QUESTION: Does anyone know any writing software that is more advanced than Open Office? Like it can check if your sentences are wrong and could be able to be corrected. I want to download it but for free only. Thank you.

****************...

Being an Assassin is not easy. You always need to know your target. Well for Aliason Wu, she watches her targets very closely. She has been an Assassin for nine years and is very welcomed by Jesse Ground, or known as 'Godfather'. He is the one that helped Aliason through her childhood when her father died; he taught her many things about Assassination. She has started her first kill since ten. She was one of his youngest Assassins. Now she's nineteen and she has been making her moneys worth.

...

"_Mā de!_" Aliason hissed as she saw two FBI agents at her door. 'What could they possibly want?' she thought. 'this early in the morning?' She heard another knock on her French doors. She walked down her clear, glass stairs to the white French doors. Everything seemed white in her house. Either if it were stairs or a table it would be as clear as a crystal. She gripped her robe laces tying them together. She had unlocked the door and opened it.

"Are you Alison Wu?" The woman on the right asked. The woman looked as if she were in her early thirties. She was wore a black suit. Canny resemblance to the suits they wear in the 'Men in Black'. Although she had a black skirt that reached to the end of her knees. She also had small glasses. Also, her blonde hair was tied into a messy bun.

"It's Aliason," She said, raising her voice slightly only towards the a. "Yes, what can I help you with?"  
she wanted to say, " Go away and come back later," but she didn't let the words spill from her lips.

"I'm Maria and this is my partner, Johnathan." Maria said, gesturing to a man in his early twenties. He was also wearing a black suit, his light brown hair was slightly spiked up and he had blue eyes any girl would melt for. He had a briefcase in his hand. Aliason gave him a nod for a greeting but said nothing.

"May we come in?" Maria asked. Maria shifted her small glasses so they were over her eyes.  
"Oh yes of course." Aliason replied. The sound of high heels clacked on Aliason's tiled floor first, then the sound of boots had hit her floor.

"Oh uh, can you please take off your shoes, I don't want a mess." Said Aliason.

Maria and Johnathan removed their shoes as Aliason closed the door. The three then proceeded to the living room. The living room was a sight to see. The living room a quite fluffy rug in the middle and a coffee table. The couches were also a light color and had a couple of pillows on each side of the arm side of the couch. A crystal clear chandelier hung on the ceiling. For this being a condo it was extremely nice.

Maria and Johnathan had sat down on a couch as Aliason sat on another couch.

"Aliason, you are probably wondering why we're here." Maria started. 'your damn right!' she thought. "We had came here for you to help the RDA with their mission for you. If you read this then you will know what to do; they also have given you an Avatar for this mission. I do not know why but it will be explained to you soon." She said this while Johnathan brought a file from his suitcase and gave it to Aliason.

"The RDA wants it signed before next Saturday. Enough said; further more is explained in there." Maria said gesturing the small pile of paper in Aliason's hand.

"Thank you for your time," Maria said. "Everything on there will be useful for your questions." Aliason gave a small fake smile to Maria and Johnathan as they walked out the door. Aliason wanted to read the file but she needed some wreck.

...

"Hey _Jiàofù_," Aliason greeted. "There's something really important I would like you to know."

_Jiàofù _A.K.A Jesse Ground was a famous man. He was known by his money making and Assassination throughout the city. Aliason had been to his mansion ever since she was ten. Her father was great friends with the man so he was her _Jiàofù_ and her _Jiàoshī_ mostly a great _Péngyǒu_.

"Have you gotten an opportunity Alia?" He asked looking away from his files to Aliason who was dressed in green plaid and white skinny jeans her brown hair braided in pink-tails hanging over her shoulders.

Godfather was a buff looking man in his late sixties. He's always had a stern look on his face during business. He had buzz cut hair and it's grey at the scalp from age but, it still has his natural hair color brown. He's always had a great wardrobe. Always have been wearing suits of choice. A great choice a matter of fact.

"Well…yeah," Aliason said. "How'd you know?" She cocked her head to the side. He knew that it was a habit for her to do that when she was a bit befuddled.

"I know you," He stated. "You get offers all the time and tell me. What kind of offer is it this time?"

"Well," Aliason started, flipping through the file. "Here it says that I have been offered to go to Pandora to eliminate Sully, Jake. Says I have an Avatar and to make sure I can gain trust from him. I don't think it's a good idea to have trust from a whole clan but I think gaining only Jake's trust then the plan might work out."

"Hmm," Jesse thought for a moment before saying. "Good offer. Tell me, how good is the pay?"

"They say it's really good." Aliason smiled.

"Well that's good," Godfather said. "You have some quite _Yöngqì_ to be going to this planet."

"Thanks," She said. "Also I need to meet up with a man named…" she continued the last word until she found the name in the file. "Ah, Parker Selfridge. All I need to do is speak to him and, bang! I'm in."  
"Do your best job kid. We should celebrate tonight."

"We shall celebrate tonight."

"Bring Tony?" He asked. Tony and Aliason had been dating Tony for four years and they had gone steady since the first year they had gone out.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"Alright," he smiled. "I'll call him and you get ready, tonight."  
"Kay..."'

...

"Cheers!"  
All three clanged their glasses full of strawberry champagne. They all to a small sip before putting it back down on the white cloth table.  
"When do you meet Parker Selfridge?" Godfather asked.  
"In a week." She replied.  
"Ah... Tell me. Reason why to kill Jake Sully." Jesse asked.  
"They say that he has killed one of their loyal commander and good soldiers." She said. Aliason was dressed in a black cocktail dress also with five inch high heals. Her hair was slightly wavy and make up barely was on her freckled face. Everyone was dressed nicely here. Although this was a famous salsa restaurant, no wonder the people here were nicely dressed, also dancing to the music.  
"I guess we should go," Aliason said. "I'm going to walk home since it's a few blocks away."  
"I'm gonna tag along with Aliason." Tony said.  
"_Zàijiàn Jiàofù._" They said. Aliason and Tony had gotten up from their seats. Aliason put on her leather coat and grabbed her black purse leaving a couple bucks in front of Godfather. She left with Tony following suit.

...

"So Aliason," Tony started. "We've been going out for four years and I just wanted to tell you something."

Aliason stopped in her tracks, the clicking of her high heels on the concrete was barely audible. She looked over to her handsome lover thinking, 'what does he want to say?'  
"Carry on," she pressed.  
"Uh right um..." he stepped closer to her and got down on one knee. 'Could it be?'  
"I have fallen in love with you the day I met you, and you have been nothing but a special lover to me. I want to take a step further. Aliason Wu, will you marry me?"  
"Tony..." She was speechless. She stared in amazement as he held out the most wonderful ring she's ever seen. "Yes."  
"Really?" he asked with excitement.  
"Yes really. I will marry you."  
He jumped with excitement then slid the ring on her finger.  
"Hey we got to keep walking." Aliason said.  
"Oh right." he sighed.  
They just walked down the alley hand-in-hand. These two were recently engaged, but Aliason was to go to Pandora in a few months so it would have to wait.

...

Today was a day for Aliason to meet Selfridge. Also this day she is going with her friends to pick out a dress for the wedding soon.  
"Today's the day." She told herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in her best dark blue suit. Her skirt had reached to her knees also hugging her form. Also, she put her hair in a ponytail.  
She walked down her stairs her dark blue heels making that clacking noise on her steps and headed out the door to her car.  
"Here I go." she said as she got into her car then drove off.

...

"You must be Aliason," He said.  
'Finally someone who says it right.' she thought.  
"Yes" she replied.  
"I have read your records and you are the kind that I want to hire for this mission." he said. "Jake Sully, the one who be-trade his race and killed all those in his path. He killed many good men all for nothing, this is why I need you to kill him. He has killed many lives." Selfridge explained.  
"I have to do it my way Mr. Selfridge," She told him. "That's how I can get close to my targets, then bang! They're gone."  
"Okay then. Do we have a deal?" Parker asked, outstretching his hand for her to shake it.  
"Deal." She agreed as she shook his hand.

...

Her and Tony had wanted to have time for themselves. They had gone to the bar, a place for them to have fun. They had a few drinks and shots but nothing to get them drunk. They were still sober.  
"Still didn't find a dress." Aliason stated after she took a sip of her beer.  
"Well you can keep looking. There's multiple choices." He said looking over to the huge screen showing football. He had always liked the Oregon Ducks. No reason.  
"We should go." Aliason said. She grabbed her leather coat, so did Tony, she payed for his and her drinks then headed out the door with Tony following suit.

...

Tony had led her to an alley, it was a shortcut; to him of course. Since the light had been blinding them, they decided to take a darker route. Stupid choice. Yes. It can cause more trouble than necessary, which is something they don't need now. Aliason was talking to Tony of god knows what until she found something cold against her back. She stopped and so did Tony.  
"Get on the ground, and give me your wallets." the deep voice said in her ear.  
'Crap', she thought. They both got on their knees.  
"Why should we give you anything?" Tony growled.  
"Tony, don't." Aliason warned.  
"Alia, I am not going to give these two jackasses our money."  
"Tony," Aliason growled.  
"Listen to your whore man, give us what we need or-" Tony cut the man off by attacking him. How dare he call his Fiancé a whore! Tony felt satisfied when be heard a crack. He broke his nose, but that didn't stop the other guy with the gun.  
"Get off my brother asshole!" He yelled. He pulled Tony off. He held the gun to Tony's head unlocking the safety.  
"Now, give me the damn money, then your precious girl won't get hurt."  
"Tony!" Aliason yelled.  
"Shut up!" The other one said as he slapped her. Tony tried to get our of the mans grip, but he had a good hold on him.  
"Yo Mike, give the man what he deserves."  
Mike smirked and said, "Gladly,"

...

"Tony?" Aliason whispered as she opened the hospital door. He was a sight that had made Aliason cry. He had so many bruises half of his body was broken, he had an oxygen mask over his mouth, with each slowing breath there was fog.  
"Hey Aliason, how's my girl?" Tony asked(although the words were muffled). He was weak. It pained Aliason to see him like this. They got him pretty bad.  
"Good, but you're not. You got cut and shot." Aliason said as she walked over to him, sat down on a chair, then took his hand in hers. She couldn't contain the tears that fell from her eyes.  
"Aliason," Tony croaked as he stroked her backhand with his thumb. "If I die, will you move on?"  
"There will be no greater man than you." Aliason said. Tony looked over at her in the eyes. His time was coming.  
"Aliason," he said. He took his mask off with his good hand and cupped the back of Aliason's head. "This is my last kiss." he leaned up as she leaned down and kissed him chastely on his chapped lips. It had sent sparks through her body. It was her last kiss from him. She wanted it to be the best, so did he but sadly he had pulled away. His breath was slowing down. Aliason was brought to tears to see him suffer like this.  
"Remember…" he whispered. "I…" he reached for the oxygen tank cord. "love…" he pulled the cord away and closed his eyes. His last word. "you…"  
"Tony? Tony!" Aliason wailed. She heard the doctors rush in but they couldn't save him.  
"Tony," Aliason started. These were the last words that would ever fall from her mouth; never to be led out again.

"I love you."

...

**********************You're probably like, "this has nothing to do with the story!" but I just wanted a sob story to make sure that when she meets Jake that will be her key. If someone lost their love then that would be tragic, but there is a someone that would repair her heart. I like to think of my stories like that. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning out the next one. It's going to take place in Jake's POV. Anyways, favorite, follow, and review. Message me if you want to know about the Chinese translations if I got anything wrong.  
Luvs,  
Lauren**


	2. A Loss And New Part 1

Read, Enjoy, & Review!  
_"Na'vi like this"_  
"English like this"  
_'Thinking like this'_

It had been six years. Six years since the Battle. The humans have left at that; a few were to stay. Jake had been excited in the present time. It was a time where he found out Neytiri was pregnant. He had that reaction any happy guy would have.

When Jake found out, he had hugged Neytiri so hard that she couldn't even breath. Jake apologized for that. During the whole time he was very supported. He treated her like a princess than a regular mate.

_"Ma Jhake, you don't have to carry me."_ Neytiri protested.  
_"But I want to,"_ Jake replied stubbornly. _"Besides, you shouldn't be walking when your with child."_  
_"I barely have a baby bump Jhake."_ Neytiri said.  
_"That won't stop me."_ Jake replied stubbornly. Neytiri pouted. 'Jake is taking this overboard,' she thought. _'He's so stubborn.'_but she couldn't help the smile that twisted onto her lips.

Neytiri looked beautiful. Those nine months carrying his child were moments he didn't want to forget. When it was time for her to have the child, he was ecstatic! But also scared. It was the happiest and his most saddest day of his life after his parents died.

The happy part was that he had a newborn baby girl. She was tiny. She was the most cutest thing ever that laid in his arms. She had a lot of hair on her head, and it was a strange color. Light brown. Her tiny queue was tiny enough for him to grasp it. She had five fingers and four toes. And she had a tail that would flick, sometimes. He was happy to have her.

Although the saddest moment was when he found out Neytiri had died while giving birth. She lost too much blood. During her funeral, he couldn't even speak. He was too devastated.

During most of the other days, he would take care of his daughter with a look of sorrow plastered on his face. Just like in some stories, when the love of their life dies, they take it out on their children. He would never hurt his child. That would be cruel. Jake's a good guy, and he would always be there for her.

Alyssa, is her name. She made him happy. Alyssa was an adorable little girl to him. Alyssa was-is- his little bundle of joy. She pouts a lot too. She reminds him too much of Neytiri, although Alyssa was a cute little girl; Neytiri was (still is) a beautiful woman. Very strong,smart(not that Alyssa wasn't smart), independent woman. Where could he find someone else like Neytiri? Neytiri died after Alyssa's birth, it was a tragedy; he grieved much. He loved Neytiri too much to give her up. He still cares a lot for his kid, even though-  
_"Sempu?"_ A squeaky little voice cut off his thoughts. Alyssa of course. She was five so her voice was still very high.  
_"Yes?"_ he replied. His eyes still closed from concentrating on his meditation. He did it every once in a while, but not everyday.  
_"Are you mad?"_ she asked. Her voice filling with sadness. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
_"What makes you think that?_" he asked. Alyssa looked at him with her big light brown eyes.  
_"You stop play with me."_ she said. _"Make me feel left out."_  
_"Come here,"_ Jake said. Alyssa sat on his lap. _"Daddy's been busy. You realize I wouldn't have time to __play with my baby girl."_ She nodded.  
_"I have another question."_  
_"What is that?"_ he asked. Leaning to her level. She was short for her age.  
_"Where mommy?"_  
Jake didn't have an answer. He couldn't lie to her, he can't say, 'Oh your mom is dead.' who says that to a four year-old?  
Jake actually said. _"She's… away somewhere. She will be back soon."_  
_"Okay!"_ she said. _"Once she comes I'm gonna give her a big hug!"_  
_"It's going to be a long time until she gets back..."_ he whispered under his breath. He couldn't tell her the truth, though when he said, 'She's away somewhere' that was partly the truth. She was in Heaven or with Eywa as the Na'vi would call it. He didn't know if there even was a Hell on Pandora. Could there? _'Off topic Jake,'_ he thought.  
_"Give Daddy hug, then play with your friends. I have something to do."_  
"Okay," she gave him a hug then climbed off his lap. _"Bye daddy!"_ she ran out of the hut.  
With one last thing, he got a call from Norm.

"What do you mean by 'They're coming'?"  
"Sadie had seen an object coming." Norm started. "In the tower of course... She told me she thought it was the ISV Venture Star coming towards Pandora, and I think she's right. They look like they're about twelve months away, maybe shorter." Norm finished. Jake thought for a moment, taking in what Norm had said.  
"Is there anyone in the command center?" Jake asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"No" Norm replied simply.  
"How can they able to get here even if no one was at the command center?" Jake asked himself quietly. "Norm, were there anything that says how many people are coming?"  
Norm frowned. "No," he said. "I couldn't find anything, but I have a feeling that there will be a lot of them."  
"Let's just hope they're scientists, nothing more..." Jake sighed. Then he walked away.

Jake was worried if these humans coming back would be dangerous. Either they could be under cover for Selfridge, or just regular scientists. If they weren't scientist then that would be trouble. Jake couldn't let any of his clan members get killed; it would just start another war. Even he was more worried if Alyssa was captured... No. There's no way in Hell that Alyssa will be harmed. He would kill anyone that would harm her. He was way to protective of his daughter.  
"Daddy?" Alyssa cut him out of his thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you okay?" She asked. What could Jake tell her? He couldn't say that humans were coming. So he lied.  
"I'm fine," He replied.  
"Good." she said.

(A year later)  
The Valkyrie Ship was here now; Jake didn't want to be around, but Norm kept him updated.

"Who are they all?" Jake asked. He wanted all names  
"I can't tell you that," Norm said. "But I can send you it, to get all information I could find."  
"Thanks Norm." Jake said then he cut the connection from him and Norm.

Jake had gone back to his sleeping quarters with a passed out Alyssa in his arms. It had been a long day, and he was eager to get the message from Norm. When he walked into his sleeping quarters he put Alyssa down on the fur blankets.  
"My blanky..." she murmured in her sleep. Her pink blanket that was always set in here. He grabbed the soft, pink blanket, and put it over her. She clutched onto it and put her thumb in her mouth, of course, sucking on it. Jake laid down beside her, checking his holopad. The moment he got on it had a message.  
It was labeled 'Files about New Personnel'. He tapped on it and it showed about over a hundred files(about five hours). He went through all of them. Some were scientists and a few military(they didn't work for the RDA, more careful), but one caught his attention. The name was plastered in capital letters: ALIASON WU. There was no information about her. Just age, name, appearance, and why she's here(Avatar Driver). Nothing about her life. Although, she was rather intriguing. Her dark-brown, wavy hair cascading from her scalp to her shoulders. Her face was a slight pale and tan. Her eyes were a beautiful color that he couldn't identify, and her lips... No. He shouldn't be thinking that. Neytiri wouldn't want him to move on, would she? Maybe she would want him to, but he couldn't. No one in Pandora could be more better than Neytiri. But she was…something. He's going to let it slide then get some sleep. Jake turned off the holopad and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**I am deeply sorry for the very short chapter. You've been waiting so long and I couldn't have to let you wait any longer. There is a second part to this chapter! I am having quite a writers block so I am working on 'Chapter 2 part 2'. I hope it was enough to satisfy. Just don't kill me! Leave a Review! I promise to put up Part 2 up. and it would be much longer that this one...**


End file.
